A Past Forgotten
by DrunkOnPancakes
Summary: Elemental Priestess's were referred to as Demi-Gods,but hid over the years to stay anonymous. They were servant's, farmers, even queens. Atem happens to find himself in a betrothal to one, only to fall in love with her handmaiden, Teana. The Elemental, finds herself in love with his right hand, Seth. But a blood feud separates them. AtemXTeana, SethXOC. Other pairings are included.
1. Prologue: It's all in a Drop of Blood

Hey all!

The wonderful _QUEEN OF MAGICIANS _has loved my story _Priestess of the Dragon _in the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's universe so much, she also wants me to do this story for her as well! That's incredible for me as a total noob to this site! She has given me an amazing task as she basically had the entire plot line from start to finish drawn out for me, and expects it to be followed correctly so the time line doesn't get construed...less creative licensing with this story...but that's ok. It gives me less to think about when writing.

This is an AU story set in the ancient past of Yami's memories. If you haven't scene the last few seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh by now...why not? This is your spoiler alert.

The relationships get construed through the chapters appearing as one thing, and then changing to another. The main pairings are, Atem X Teana (Yami X Anzu) and Seth X OC (Seto X OC).

Here's to writing two stories at once with fan art...

-Drunk On Pancakes

* * *

_Egyptian gods_

Ra - god of the sun. Egyptians used Ra as a way to tell time.

Isis - goddess of Magic, marriage, and healing

Taweret - goddess of childbirth and fertility

Hathor - goddess of love, purity, beauty

* * *

**Prologue: It's all in a Drop of Blood **

* * *

The great city of Khmet was prosperous for it's people. Shakmet's lands encompassed a great amount of territory. Pharaohs ruled the main cities, and priests and priestesses guarded the main temples. Khmet was the capital, and all knew it's King ruled all. Because of it's prosperity, constant threat of war was placed upon the many kings of the land. Peace was hard to find between the clans. Marriage was a common peace ritual arranged by the parents at birth of the new royals. Under Ra, all would prosper from a fruitful union of two clan lords.

The land had also been blessed with travellers from the main continents. Priestess's of the element's introduced to keep the peace between the clans. These women were seen to be as powerful if not more so than the Pharaohs. Powerful Magic was held by them, the people of the land sometimes referring to them as Demi-Gods, or those that had fallen to be in the land of mortality. Hidden from view, they walked in shadows, a hidden cover persona in place to never be found. Over the years they were servant's, farmers, even queens. Normal as everyone else to the eyes of the public, only when called forth by a fate more powerful than them, would they change into the goddesses of the elements.

* * *

Walking in the desert night, Pharaoh Acknamkannon would have been lying if he said he wasn't nervous. The thought of this particular event being important enough to save the future for his people, had never crossed his mind. However, times were changing for Khmet. More and more armies challenged him for the farm lands of the capital city as well as the partnering villages, thus causing the Pharaoh to make many drastic decisions.

Hidden under his hood, and surrounded by very few guards and magicians, he felt slightly…obscured. Never before had he traveled hidden to another city; a secret mission that only he and very few others even knew he was venturing on. Leaving the royal city, as a commoner to most eyes, would have been something he might have tried in his youth for fun. Now, it was nothing to laugh at.

This was business.

His dark brown floor length cloak hid his long black and grey striped hair, which was pulled back in a commoners head band, his crown left in his chambers. It also hid his peasant's tunic and red sash. He wished he had worn his specially made royal slippers, however, he settled for simple sandals instead.

His entourage was all wearing varying dark cloaks, covering normal peasants clothes, the guards also having sheaths hidden in their sashes.

The front gates to the city of Eranarea were always well protected. Not for those entering its towering walls, but to keep its people inside. A safe, but necessary prison for it's inhabitants. Even in the dead of night, on a dune only minutes from the city, the Pharaoh could see five guards standing outside the towering gate. The Eranareans were known for decades as dark individuals. They possessed power as strong as fully trained Egyptian magicians in his own royal court at the tender age of thirteen. For this reason, the Eranareans had certain laws they abided by to stay "good" in the eyes of the other clans. Magic ran through their blood, commanding the elements to do as they pleased. More powerful in some, all Eranarean's had to go through brutal ruthless trials and merciless tests before they were allowed to leave the city. Most Egyptians were terrified of them. Bedtime stories for the young were riddled with tales of dark beings that were cursed and evil, mostly being described as people from this guarded city of wonderment, which most people thought to be a world of its own.

Knowing the potential danger to himself and his guards, the Pharaoh and his parade of three guards, and two magicians, made their way to the gates. Of the guards, one braved walking forward, before one of the Eranarean guards came forward blocking his path speaking very softly in a language the pharaoh was not fluent in.

"Sir," one of the magicians spoke. No one on this mission was to refer to the Pharaoh by his title. "This guard does not know Egyptian, let me translate for you," the Pharaoh smiled. The Eranarean language was dying slowly, since the magical beings very rarely reproduced with outsiders other than from its sister cities around the continents. It was why their kind was slowly depleting. The magic blood diluting or depleted over time. This magician had learned a form of the Eranarean language from one of it's sister cities. His father had bought a slave boy in his youth. Upon learning more about the child's inheritance, he had him trained as a magician. Acknamkannon was give the magician as a gift from the man before his crowning. As one of his main magicians in his court, he knew the man's gifts would come to be very helpful one day.

The magician addressed the guard, before receiving a heated response. "Sir, he wishes to see our documents of address. They weren't notified of our arrival. I do believe he thinks we are thieves trying to break in under cover."

The Pharaoh chuckled slightly. The Queen on Eranarea had warned him this might happen in her letters. While the guards were mostly posted to keep the cities occupants in, outsiders were generally not allowed in either for their own protection. Having foreseen this, she had given him in his last letter a pendant, something of hers that she gave to important guests to her court.

"Give the man this pendant. Tell him we are invited."

The magician gave the pendant to the man who ushered over another couple of guards. They mumbled in surprise to each other before handing the pendant back to the Pharaoh himself.

Another guard addressed him this time. If the Pharaoh wasn't so learned about how to present himself, he would have snorted in humour at how poor this man's Egyptian was.

"You is invited to see SHE? She never gave this package to those from outside the walls unless you are…very well, and much special. Who is you to accept her knowing?"

"Guests." The pharaoh said plainly in Egyptian before any of the others could answer first. "We are invited guests to her Majesty The Queen. Please allow us entrance without further question. The queen in her letters said this pendant would grant us passage without questions so that we may stay unknown."

The guard mumbled in Eranarean to the other guards before nodding his head and together the five guards opened the gate. The party of six slowly entered the city feeling a heaviness overtake them. There was a distinct glow to the streets that oozed magical energy. Although the bazaar was empty of sellers at this time of night, many people stood and watched them as they walked down the main street leading to the palace.

"They keep staring at us, Sir." One of the guards said extremely low so that only their party could hear. The whole party, save for the Pharaoh, were becoming increasingly fidgety, one of the guards reaching for his hidden blade under his cloak.

"We are outsiders to them. Pay them no attention." Acknamkannon placed a steady hand on his arm. "We must complete this mission before morning." The Pharaoh whispered.

The Palace was not guarded the way the group had expected it to be. There were no guards to be seen, in fact, only a young girl, no older than four sat on the first step to greet them. Wearing a very simple deep purple dress, and brown sandals, her long, wavy almond brown hair floated in the slight breeze as her deep blue eyes followed their approach.

"Mother is waiting for you." Was the only spoken words she said without a hint of Eranarean accent, before guiding them through the castles many corridors to the throne room.

The doors swung open by themselves as the young girl raised a hand, before she disappeared down another corridor.

"Welcome travelers." The Queen stood from her throne walking slowly towards them. A light accent tainted her voice, but the sheer hypnotising beauty of her voice made it nearly impossible to detect. She stood and paced towards them, her blood red gown flowed loosely to the floor, as her black cape floated behind her. She flicked her purple black hair, a rarity for Eranareans, over her shoulder as deep blue eyes welcomed them.

"Your Majesty, should we move to more private quarters, without ears to over hear?" The Pharaoh nodded his head towards his guards.

"We will not leave your side!" One of the guards swore his allegiance taking a step forward. Acknamkannon put his hand on the guards shoulder. He was going to tell him it was all right, that he would be fine, but the queen interrupted.

"Your Master is safe here with me. We will speak of things that are not to be heard by others. We do not want your destined fates to be tainted by our talkings. My handmaiden, Frey, will take you to the kitchens for something to eat and drink. You must be exhausted from your journey across the sands."

An older woman walked out of the shadows beside the throne and bowed to the queen before smiling at the group.

"Follow me." Her accent was heavy, and weighed with the knowledge that her able use of the egyptian language was minimal. The pharaoh nodded at them and they followed her out.

"You shouldn't have come with so little guards and magicians, Pharaoh." She spoke after the doors had closed. "I wish no harm to you, my friend." She waved her hands and a table and set of chairs appeared. "You should be more fearful in these times while traveling the desert. My pendant kept you safe at the gates, but this was not a smart decision for you." She pulled out her chair whipping her hands behind her making her cape flutter slightly before sitting in the chair. The pharaoh sat across from her doing the same with his cloak.

"I am quite capable of crossing the desert between the setting and rising of Ra without a full army, Yamaye." He addressed her by name.

"You shouldn't address an Elemental Ruler as such, the other Elementals would kill you already if they knew of our conversing and friendship."

"Then we won't let them know…Queen of Shadows."

"Acknamkannon, Pharaoh, we shouldn't be doing this. Our worlds will fight for eternity even if we make a peace treaty. Forcing our children to marry under the goddess Isis's eyes, will make no difference besides between our people. We are too different. There is too much animosity between our ancestors. No amount of the Goddess's healing magic will bring our people together. Atemu and Aiyana should not be forced into this…"

"Your second daughter is a law breaker herself for your world, Shadow. The power of the shadows is past down through the fated inheritance of the first daughter, yet yours is held by the second."

"Do not speak of Aiyana as such…" She snapped before sighing. "No one knows that she is the next to hold the cursed staff. Until she is of proper age in the eyes of Ra, I pray no one will. Tarana should be taking over my cursed life, and yet she is not. Her future betrothed is of my people in this city, and they may never need to know the hell they have narrowly missed living. My second shall instead hold the Shadows in her hands even if the law of the land forbids her to be Queen of this palace." She snapped her fingers and some papers and a knife appeared on the table.

"Pharaoh, you do realize that by signing this contract, you are cursing the life of your first granddaughter? And even if she is first born to your son, she will never belong to Shakmet. Only to the Shadows. She will never be Pharaoh. Your son will have to bare two heirs for you to have another Pharaoh in your ancestral clan line." The queen reached for the mans hand, and pressed it between both of hers.

"And this union will only be fruitful if they learn to have true affection for each other. Taweret will not allow her goddess powers to protect the child without true love on both sides proven to Hathor. It is a curse all Eranareans carry to make sure our moral cores are…pure by Ra's terms. It may be years after a wedding before your son has any heirs."

"I understand there will be hardships. But I just wish that peace could be achieved without the signing of a marriage contract." he placed his other hand on top of the queens.

"We have tried, as our parents before us, and their parents as well. Our worlds are too different, and yours is fearful of mine. I have heard the stories that are told to the young, and the reputation my people have with yours. There is no other way. If everyone could be as close friends as us, this world would be a better place." She looked down sullenly before grabbing the knife.

"Our signatures will be in blood." She pressed the knife to her finger until blood started trailing down the blade. She swirled her finger on the paper a few times, before pressing the blade to another fingertip and then doing the same with different swirls.

"Now you, Acknamkannon." She wiped the dagger on a cloth, before handing him the blade and turning the document towards him. The Pharaoh hesitated for only a moment before doing the same to his forefinger wiping the blood onto his ring and pressed it to the parchment. The Queen grabbed his hand once again once he was done and without touching his skin over the cut, ran her other hand over his. The cuts instantly healed. "A small token of my appreciation. I am not a healer. I leave that to the water and air elements, but I know some simple spells." The Pharaoh thanked her, staring at his healed hand.

"Aiyana will come to Khmet no sooner than she is needed. She will not enter your son's life until both have been alive for seventeen harvests. Once she passes the trials Aiyana will be allowed to leave the city as herself, and not the Elemental Ruler she is. When she is to arrive, make sure someone besides yourself knows of her arrival incase anything happens to you. For I am afraid for you." They both stood and she walked him to the doors.

"Be careful, Pharaoh." She continued. "The fate of your life's path is shrouded in darkness and shadows that even I cannot see through. Your son's is an impossible jumble that I cannot determine. I pray I will see you face to face in your own city soon, and I pray that it is not a battle between us that causes us to meet again. Farewell Acknamkannon, my friend. Be safe on your journey home." The King called on his followers, and leaving the city, was just as traumatising as arriving for them.

Back at Khmet, Ra began to rise in the distance, as the Pharaoh stood on his balcony over looking the city. He turned around to see his wife holding his only son. She was breathtaking to him with the sun's glow on her face. The goddess Hathor greatly blessed him. With his harem filled with both young women and men, his Queen was the most beautiful being in all the lands.

"The Gods bless us with a fruitful harvest once again. The people are already setting up their stalls in the bazar."

"Yes. I hope the God's bless the continuing fate of our lineage. Our son...Atem…"


	2. The Coronation of Truth and Fate

Another chapter done. Wahoo. I'm trying really hard to update this story quickly with the chapters that QUEEN OF MAGICIANS wrote herself. Putting my own spin on them, is interesting, since she won't give me much leeway. I have improved some character names and descriptions. I'm excited though for the continuing of this. This story has an amazingly interesting plot.

I would like to make a small disclaimer, since my husband said I should.

I am a Christian myself. The Ancient Egyptians worshiped many gods and were very superstitious in their beliefs. Most of their lives revolved around not upsetting the gods by  
worshiping, praying and sacrifices. So I am trying to make their beliefs shine true in this story. I worship One God. So please no flames if my own personal religious beliefs bleed through into my writing. I am trying to be open minded and write respectfully of their culture, and am doing lots of research too make sure I am getting my facts straight .

* * *

**Egyptian Gods**

Ra - Sun God

Shu - God of dry air

Tefnut - Goddess of rain

Anubis - God of the dead

Bes - God of pregnant women, and childbirth

Khonsu - God of the Moon

* * *

**Chapter1:The Coronation of Truth and Fate**

* * *

The day was sunny, as if the weather every really changed in Khmet. When Shu brought his Godly heat to the sands after the harvest, Tefnut's tears rarely graced the land. Thankfully, the Pharaoh had no worry to the crops, as the wet season had made the harvest plentiful enough to last the kingdom through the drought. However, the Pharaoh wasn't responsible for his Province any longer. Aknamkanon, had been taken before Anubis.

The Pharaoh had passed on to the after life.

The King's son, Atem, while no longer a child, was only 16. His mother met with Anubis early in the Prince's life during the birth of his only sibling. Though she and the doctors prayed to Bes through most of the night, by the time Ra pushed Khonsu from the sky, her child was born still, and she no longer of the living. Orphaned, the Prince relied on his father's brother, Aknadin, for guidance in his family's affairs as his 17th birthday approached.

The Kingdom without a ruler however, suffered. Clans battled bloody wars for slaves and Shakmet's farmlands as other Kings wished to rule the Province, knowing their Pharaoh was dead. Aknadin, therefore pushed his nephew to take the throne to prove Khmet's power over the people. Atem, while still ripe with ill intentions that all adolescents face, accepted his fate, and sent word to every village, that he was taking the throne on Ra's rising after the harvest festival, celebrating his 17th year.

* * *

Atem paced in his chambers whispering to himself. His servants, having prepared him for his coronation were no longer in sight. For this he was grateful. It was not a correct display of his godly given fortitude over the people to nervously walk from his bed chamber to his living hall and back again.

"Today is the day." He whispered to himself. "You are the Pharaoh today. You have to sit on a throne and have a party. This is something to be happy about."

…_Deep breath…_

"Nothing to be worried about…"

…_Deep breath…_

"Lets do this." He took another deep breath. He couldn't even comprehend why suddenly he was so nervous. He had been fine during the harvest preparations, still mourning for his father, but not anxious about his coronation. Now that it was time, the Prince's nerves finally had given out. Atem wouldn't lie to himself. In truth, he felt far too young to rule over so much land and the lives of it's inhabitants, but the kingdom - his kingdom - could not survive much longer without a Pharaoh, to give guidance from the Gods.

Opening the door to his chambers, guards were quick to his side. They walked beside him, but he was so anxious, that he barely noticed their presence. Two slave boys stood in front of the large entryway of the throne room. Upon seeing the Prince's arrival, they hurried to stand straight at the handles preparing to open them. The spiked-hair royal took his final calming breath, before nodding at them to open the doors.

Walking to his new throne was, to him, the most stressful part of the ceremony. The adolescent's first royal walk as the God's light to the world, was the single event most present at his coronation would be watching with held breath. His posture, his timing, even the sound his feet made as they hit the marble floors had to ring with royalty and strength to rule the kingdom. Being honest, Atem had never really practiced the walk before. The late Pharaoh had never expected his young boy to have to take the throne so early.

With no hesitance, the doors opened wide, the slaves stood holding them open. Atemu raised his head slightly, exhibiting a proud stance, before walking through the grand throne room. Everyone stood as he gracefully sauntered forward, each step ringing with a sharp tap, his eyes never leaving the throne.

The royal court stood meters from his final destination. Picking his advisors had been an event in itself. His Vizier Shimon Muran had been consistent in his teachings on the necessity of the Royal Court being full of Priests and Magicians to instill truth in the Pharaoh's decisions.

Atem, therefore, had chosen carefully.

To the right stood Shada, holding the Millennium Key in his left hand. Chosen for his strength, Shada was trained in the ways of a warrior before taking his vows as a Priest later in his life. Isis stood next to him, her Millennium Necklace glittering around her neck. Knowing the essential power that women priestess's held in his kingdom, he requested her to dress simply to not draw unnecessary attention to her womanly charms by those she blessed. Standing farthest from the throne, was Priest Mahad, protector of the Millennium Ring. Appointing him to Minister of Defense was a decision Shimon and Aknadin had made him think cautiously about. As Mahad had been one of the Prince's protectors since his toddler years, Atem trusted the mage with his life, and refused to have anyone else.

The Prince let his crimson eyes glance to the left as he walked up the first steps to his throne. Farthest from him was the old Aknadin with the Millennium Eye gleaming from it's eye socket under his hood. Not having one of his most influential people in his existence in the court had never crossed the teen's mind. Beside him, Karim held the Millennium Scales. Loyal to Khmet's royal family for generations, Atem had hand picked him from the temples.

However, closest to the throne stood Seth proudly. The brunette had a small smirk on his face, as he raised his Millennium Rod and prepared to lead everyone in bowing to their new King.

Reaching his father's - no - his throne, Atem turned around and was just about to sit, pulling his cape up from under him, when the grand doors opened suddenly, and in ran a guard.

"MY PHARAOH! A ERANAREAN IS IN THE CITY! SHE BROKE THROUGH THE FRONT GATES!"

Panic erupted as women rushed to pull their children close, and chaotic screaming spilled from the guests. Every priest rose from their half completed bows, waking a quick step closer to their newly appointed King.

"Capture her immediately!" Mahad spoke firmly.

"Well don't just stand there!" Seth angrily snapped.

"No need my priest, we have captured her." Another guard seconds later burst through the open doors both hands pushing the doors open. Two more guards entered with a struggling prisoner in cuffs between them.

She spat at them as they pushed her by the back of the head forcing her to her knees in front of the pharaoh pulling off her hood.

"An Eranarean. What are you doing so far from your city? Can you even understand Egyptian?" Mahad spoke as clearly as he could, enunciating ever syllable very hard.

"I'm Eranarean, not a savage animal, High Priest..." She spat back in perfect Egyptian. Everyone in the room did a double take, including the guards. No one spoke to one of the Pharaoh's Court with that tone if they wished to live. Her being an Eranarean, didn't matter. "If you wouldn't mind, Young King, would you tell your guards to release me and stop this man handling of my person." They pushed her into a lower bow. "This is very undignified." She clicked her tongue fiercely.

Seth, walked over to her and stood tall above her kneeling form. "You shall not talk to the Pharaoh or his court with such disrespect, Eranarean." He spat at her, pointing the Rod straight at her face.

"Well than maybe he shouldn't treat other royalty with such disrespect. My name is Aiyana, second born to Queen Yamaye, High Priest Seth, cousin of the Young King." She glared at him. His eyes opened wide and he took a startled step backwards. The young women in chains, looked to the elder of the Court . "I am the Second of One, but incompace all."

The white-haired man's eyes opened wide. He walked forward and placed a hand over his son's tightly clenched fist around his Millennium Item. "Truth's mortality…"

"Is only surpassed by that of destined fate." She finished interrupting him.

"My brother told me to trust a young woman who came from Eranarea who knew that phrase. My Pharaoh, I suggest unchaining her on the prospect that she could be telling the truth. It could be seen as an act of war on the Eranarean people."

"No. It is far too dangerous!" Seth turned towards his father.

"The Eranarean's are trying to make peace with us, Seth. I highly doubt they would send a royal to us to harm us. Guards release her." Seth tried to intervene again, but Atem just held up a hand. The guards released her bindings, and she rubbed her wrists after standing. Straightening her dark violet travelling cloak she pulled her blonde hair out of its confines and over her shoulders.

"Much thanks, at least someone here has manners…" She scrunched her nose at the brunette who still hadn't lowered the Millennium Rod. The High Priest clenched his fist around it and bit his tongue holding back a hate tainted remark.

"Why are you in Khmet?" Karim asked taking a few steps down, away from the throne.

"I am here because of a peace offering my mother, and the late Pharaoh made when the Young King was born. It states that I was to arrive after the 17th harvest celebrating his birth."

"A treaty at birth?" Shimon Muran questioned stepping away from the throne. Contracts made at a royal's birth were usually only for a very specific role.

"I feel it should be discussed in a more…private…location." Her violet eyes narrowed as she glared at the HIgh Priest, the golden object inches away from her face.

"Nothing my brother agreed to needs to be in private. Let me see this document." Pulling the papyrus from inside her cloak, the blonde passed it to Aknadin. He pulled it open walking away reading it silently before the elder's lone eye went wide and he dropped the scroll, whipping back around so fast his cape snapped.

"You know what this scroll says?" He asked eye still wide, and hands trembling.

"Yes I am aware. I don't know how my mother agreed to it."

Seth grabbed the scroll from the floor, unrolling it.

"What does it say, Cousin?" The new king asked intrigued.

"Pharaoh…it's a marriage contract…" He whispered, yet still a loud murmur filled the throne room from its current occupants standing watch.


	3. Defining Hospitality

Hello! Got another chapter!

I have been studying Ancient Egyptian Marriage laws for Royals, and it's very exciting stuff. Harems, Concubines, Minor Wives, Major Wives...it's a very nifty way of doing things.

Warning: There is a small girlXgirl kissing scene this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Defining Hospitality**

* * *

Egyptians take marriage very seriously. For commoner's, a man would chose his bride, and she would be his till either were taken by Anubis, or one was unfaithful resulting in a divorce. However, the opposite is true of the Kings. It is not uncommon for Pharaohs to have more than one Wife. The Minor Wives were subjected in small harems with the concubines. While offspring of these Minor Wives could theoretically become King, it was the job of the Major Wife to produce strong male offspring to rule the Kingdom. Most of the Minor Wives would be obtained through land disputes, wealth attainment, or bloody wars being settled. Though, a Major Wife could also be obtained this way, she was usually hand picked by the King as his favourite. The most beautiful, rich, or smart were chosen, but occasionally it was for love.

Like most Pharaohs and Kings, Atem had his own share of women and men that served him. Servants, slaves, they all did his bidding. Some had been with him since he was young, tending to his every need. His Father had a small harem himself. Having 2 Minor Wives from different provinces at his own father's requests, he had taken them to stop the bloody wars of his youth. His Major Wife - Atem's mother - Aknamkannon had married for love. His mother was the only Queen to have a child with the Pharaoh.

* * *

The murmurs that filled the room after the surprised entrance and announcement never died even as the celebration continued forward. The Eranarean shook her head and let out a frustrated click of her tongue as she sat on the steps to the Pharaoh's throne. Many scribes had left the room to check the validity of the document, while others left by horseback to the main city of Eranarea.

After the final dancers, Atem asked a slave girl to accompany Aiyana to a spare room and to assisther in any way for her to get settled. The blonde glanced at the King with a raised brow, and laughed commenting that he might be trying too hard to gain her approval of his character.

Walking through the palace, instead of being dragged along, let her appreciate her surroundings. The Palace of Khmet was know for it's old ancestral family line. The paintings on the walls told their stories, and the blank ones yet to be written. It was a homey feel. The slave walked three paces ahead of the Princess, never omitting a sound until they rounded a corner and the slave spoke softly.

"These are the guest rooms. Please use the room to the right. It is the most befitting of your status, your Highness."

"Of course." Aiyana walked through the doorway noticing the room was lavishly furnished holding a bed, desk and stool as well as a bathing corner. To the back of the room was an open balcony, the curtain blowing lightly in the breeze.

"Your horse is in the stable. You need not worry about your steed." The slave bowed low, her short black hair unmoving.

"Of course…" As the blonde sat on the bed she wondered if the slave would just stand in the doorway until dismissed. "If you are just going to stand there…"

"Oh…" The slave whimpered as she stepped forward. "The Prince...Pharaoh... usually tells me what he wishes. The Pharaoh asked me to make you comfortable. I've never...I've only..." She spluttered a moment before continuing. "Women are...new to me…I wish not to displease you." She stepped into the room and walked closer to the bed before undoing her top and letting it fall to the ground.

"Oh...you're a pleasure slave…" Aiyana stood suddenly feeling uncomfortable sitting on the bed.

The slave bowed again before stepping more into the room, slowly making her way to Aiyana. "I am one of the Prince's...Pharoah's favourites." She stepped directly in front of the Eranarean. "He would only have chosen me because...because he wishes for you to be fully satisfied with his hospitality."

With wavering hands the slave pulled the Princess into a kiss, pushing her to sit once again on the bed. With her lithe form, the slave manouvered a knee between the blondes thighs pressing against her with enough force to push the stunned Eranarean into the sheets.

A small 'Ah' was all Aiyana was able to make out as the woman plundered her mouth with a skilled tongue. Coming to her senses as one of her hands moulded themselves to the Princess's breast, the blonde pushed the slave off roughly.

"I think...I think the Young King has the wrong idea... about Eranarean society. I don't need to be sexually pleasured to feel his hospitality." She huffed out, heart racing with unwanted arousal.

"I'm sorry for displeasing you!" Tears began to leak from the corners of her eyes as she fell to her knees at the side of the bed, head bowed. "If it pleases you, I then shall unpack for you."

"That isn't necessary."

"But it is!" She cried out. "The Pharaoh demanded of me to help you settle in in anyway necessary. If I disobey his orders, the Gods will punish me!"

Aiyana wanted to raise her eyebrows to the crying slave, but she knew the ways of the Egyptians. Should anyone have any indication that the Princess was less than satisfied, the poor pleasure slave would probably be whipped repeatedly.

"My cloth satchel can go next to the table, and my leather hide satchel has clothes that must be laid flat. I will also require a set of new dresses for the palace. An ivory tunic gown perhaps? With a golden sash, maybe?"

"Right away!" She tearfully clasped her hands together and set to work.

Ra was still high in the sky when the slave girl left to find some Egyptian ware for the Princess. Aiyana, grateful to be alone after that ordeal, shuffed through what little she brought in her cloth satchel for some papyrus, brush and ink. She huffed loudly, sinking into her stool, realizing she had no ink in her bag. Looking out her window, and then shuffling to the doorway, the blonde listened for anyone to pass by. When she was satisfied that there was no one near, she quickly paced back into her seat, closing her eyes and placing a fist over the desk. She breathed deeply bringing her hand up in a sweeping motion. Pulling her hand back slowly, she smiled seeing a new bottle full of ink, before frowning.

"No magic!' she gripped the side of the table. "You are on shaky ground as it is. How hard would it have been just wait for the slave to bring you a new ink well?" She slapped herself before rubbing her cheek.

"I'm out of my element, my city. I'm too used to using magic when away from home as Shadow. I have to learn to live without here or the Pharaoh might not let me stay..." To her left sat her bronze hand mirror. Picking it up, she looked at her reflection and pulled the hair away from her neck. As she turned her head, the odd black smudge under her left ear prominently stood out against her fair skin. The blonde sighed running her fingers over it. "I won't let them know, Mother. If you were such good friends with his father, maybe I can learn to love his son?" She sighed dropping her hair and dipping the quill into the ink. The letter to her handmaiden was quickly finished and sealed, just as the slave girl returned, arms full of white linen cloth.

"I didn't know what style you would prefer, so the textile designer gave me some dresses she was preparing for the Priestess Isis. She will design you more once she knows your preferences.

"Thank you."

"You're...thanking me?"

"Yes, these are beautiful." Aiyana pulled each dress with care out of the slave's arms lying them out on the bed. "I like this one...will you help me with my eye Kohl after I change?" the princess smiled at the slave.

"Yes, your Highness…" The slave trembled as tears trailed down her cheeks once again.

* * *

The party having finished, the Pharaoh had the luxury of of doing nothing for the rest of the day. He considered going into his concubines harem, having his own party with the men and women worshiping him with every sexual fantasy he could imagine, but retired to his rooms instead unable to focus. The full impact that he was now Pharaoh was beginning to set in. Legitimate heirs would need to be produced. He would have to take a few wives, as the other provinces would want their princess's married to him for his power and protection.

One was already chosen.

Standing on his balcony, the King listened to the hot wind flow through his kingdom. The voices that flowed from the marketplace, and the far off sound of his new royal guard in training was all very peaceful and relaxing knowing that even if his crowning was less than ideal, life still moved on. Atem leaned against the railing and pressed a hand to his cheek.

He was interrupted moments later by a knock on his door.

"Pharaoh?"

"Come in, Seth."

The door opened to reveal the High Priest, and upon entering, he closed the door right behind him.

"What has you so distraught this time, Seth?" Atem sighed. It was not uncommon for the High Priest to bring his troubles to his cousin.

"Frankly speaking, you Pharoah! How could you let that thing into the palace? She made a mockery of your crowning, she has no respect for you, and she claims to have a marriage contract! How could you give her, her own room? This is…"

"She says she is royalty and she shall be treated as such until otherwise proven. I have already sent guards to Eranarea to make sure her story is true. If it is not, she shall be put into the prison and will pay her punishment. But for now, we need to try not to let prejudice cloud our judgment…" He trailed off running a hand through his pointed tri-colour hair, looking out his balcony suddenly smiling. "Maybe I did learn something from my father about diplomacy after all…"

"This is not a time for reminiscence, my King!" Seth heaved exasperated closing his blue eyes. "This is foolishness on your part. Even if she is the Princess, you're not going to actually follow through with the contract, are you?"

"If there is my Father's seal and her Mother's seal, then we must. Without him alive to remove his seal, I can no longer say no. F*ck sakes. I thought I could go a little longer without any one woman demanding all my free time."

"Pharaoh, this is important. Please try to be serious." The brunette closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sometimes I think you needed to grow up more before taking on this responsibility!"

"You think you could do better, Seth!" The Pharaoh exclaimed throwing his hands into the air. "Well maybe one time I will let you tr…" both heads turned to the door as a hard knock sounded.

"Enter." The Pharaoh called, glaring at his right hand man.

Aiyana entered the room, stepping only a few steps inside before giving a deep bow. "Young King, I have sent a letter to the counsel. My handmaiden will be arriving tomorrow before Ra settles into slumber…" She stood in the doorway pulling at one of her long white sleeves awkwardly, as they were bothersome as they covered her hands.

The Pharaoh gulped as his lower region throbbed to life. The Princess looked nothing less than a Goddess. When she entered his throne room in chains, she was dirty and unappealing with her clothes torn and hair messy. She looked nothing like Royalty then, but now...

"Please enter, it is not polite for a lady to stand in ones doorway. Please, take a seat." Atem motioned for her to sit in the seating area making his way there himself. Not moving, Seth gave him a look of exasperation and glared at the new entrant of the room.

"Please forgive my coming Young King, or more the way in which I came. If I had known I would be arriving to your presence in chains, I would have brought my court. I wanted to come alone to your crowning. I felt it would be more appropriate given the circumstance. I should never assume that I would just be accepted wherever I go. I'm not used to not being treated so… But never mind. I do wish to speak to you about the contract however…"

"There is nothing to speak about!" Seth intervened as he walked a few paces forward. "As far as I am concerned, you are not welcome to this city. Your kind should not tarnish this city's streets…"

"Seth, please contain yourself!" The King gasped. "That is no way to talk to a Royal, or any lady for that matter!"

"She is not a lady! She is an Eranarean…evil right down to her black, sinful heart!" Aiyana stood suddenly, expression darkening as everything in the room began shaking - then stopped - and she fell into her seat.

"This is not the time nor the place…" she mumbled defeated.

"Leave, Seth. We will discuss your behaviour later."

"But…" With a glare from the King, Seth bowed his head. "Of course, Pharaoh." The brunette bowed deep, and left the room.

"Perhaps...Yes." The blonde stood from her seat. "I shall wait until my handmaiden arrives tomorrow, and you receive word on the truth of my identity. I suddenly find myself unable to...Forgive my intrusion."

"You don't have to leave…" The Pharaoh stood, and grasped Aiyana's hand between his. "It would be a shame to let all the effort you put into your beauty in this short time go to waste."

"I'm sorry?"

Atem placed a hand behind her back and gave a slight push in the direction of his bed chambers. Letting her leave without properly greeting her as his soon to be wife, was unacceptable.

"Young King…"

"All my life I have been told different stories about your people. Some say your kind are hideous beasts of a race, which when you arrived I believed. But my Father spoke highly of them and let no one tell him otherwise. He was quite found of the Queen." Turning to face her, he smiled. "I can see why…" He trailed off running the back of his hand softly over her cheek.

She grabbed the hand on her cheek and threw it off. "You are something else aren't you? First you send me a pleasure slave for...hospitality...then you are now…" The blonde stepped back fuming. "My people are not sexually driven whores!"

Atem took a step back himself at her aggression at a loss of words.

"Further more, Eranarean's sexual drives are based on mutual affections of the heart. We stay pure by copulating when there is an emotional connection. Your customs are different and for that I mean no offense. But…" She breathed out with a sigh. "You would destroy yourself, not understanding mine. Eranarea and it's sister cities don't do arranged marriages for a reason. It's not...beneficial. This contract…It will destroy your kingdom…" She took another step back before fleeing the room.


	4. Teana

Sorry this chapter is so late. My keyboard on my computer broke, and then my actual computer broke. it's fixed now and I have a keyboard via USB. Yay!

More character introductions this chapter. And more character relationships. I wonder who can figure out the new characters to the story and their Yu-Gi-Oh counterparts.

Warning: small boy x boy kissing scene. You're welcome ladies. There should be a lemon in the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Teana**

* * *

The Elemental Rulers were known for their magical abilities by all the continents. To have a single one of these Priestess's called to your side by the fates was considered a glorious occasion, whether their reason was for your benefit or not. To have more than one accompany you, was a gift from the Gods. However, over the years these women, hid themselves in plain site under disguise to hide their identities, to further enhance their cause. Many would be secretly blessed, without realising the purpose or even the occurrence.

The Curse of the Shadows had haunted the Royal family of Eranarea for 4 generations. The Shadow Rulers before then had been Bazar sellers and Farmers. The King had fallen in love when the first had walked through his palace to bring fresh produce to the royal table. Since that fated marriage, the royal family has been cursed with only female offspring, none knowing the Shadows Call, but those affected.

To keep hidden, they had hidden their magical capabilities to the public by utilizing the power of their handmaidens, hand picked for their strength in the magical arts. Holding back on their capabilities, kept them safely anonymous for generations.

* * *

Aiyana slid down the door inside her rooms. After fleeing the Pharaoh's chambers she couldn't stop crying. She could handle just simple prejudice, but not the venomous hatred rolling of the High Priests person. Coupled with the blatant sexual advancements of the Pharaoh was enough to set her off in a spiraling downhill emotional display. As the Shadow Ruler, her first few years had been a horrendous nightmare. Everywhere she went people feared her and made her feel unwanted and undeserved of the powers she held, the mask she always wore hiding her tears.

Since her first mission though, she rarely found herself without her rival elemental counterpart at her side. The Priestess of Light had been her closest companion over the years. Aiyana wondered how long it would be before the Light Priestess would arrive here in Khmet just to destroy what little peace she was trying to convince herself was possible. Perhaps she would have enough decency to come un-masked and robed and not make a spectacle of herself.

She knew that she shouldn't have used her magic like that. The small loss of control, even for the moment, was inexcusable. Aiyana held herself to a higher standard than most Eranareans, to appear to have very little magical ability. Hidding her strength as the Shadow Ruler was best accomplished by doing no magic at all. Why couldn't she hide herself better here in the desert city?

Gripping at her hair and pulling her legs up, the blonde slammed the back of her head against the door wondering why was she so emotional all of a sudden. The last time she cried like this, was years ago when she went on a mission outside of Shakmet's borders across the great seas to the north. The mission was a success, but she had lost her mentor, the Fire Priestess, to a sword through the heart. Perhaps, it was just time for a loss of emotional control. The missions lately had been nearly back to back, and she was physically and emotionally exhausted.

Finally, whipping the tears from her eyes, she stared across the room at the bathing corner. Resolutely she stood up and walked over to the bath. A bucket of water sat next to the tub, and she slowly poured it into the basin letting it fill only the base of the bath with a thin sheet of liquid. Staring at her reflection was something she rarely allowed herself. Her body reflected in the shine, but her eyes - she knew it was not her own staring back. She learned that awful truth shortly after her Mother's passing.

"Shadows…" she whispered. "Together as one, truth's mortality can only be destroyed by predetermined fate. The seal is broken. Let the catalyst release." Her eyes glowed a bright eerie red in the reflection, while her own stayed the same sea blue. "I need strength to hide my identity. They must not know the secret of the Shadows. The pharaoh is your watching, while I am your Queen. Please…"

"Dearest Princess to us…" Whispered a voice as soft as wind. Aiyana's blonde hair blew away from her ear revealing the black smudge almost as if a hand had caressed it away. "Our brightest beauty to our darkness…"

"Shadows…it's been…"

"We have been silent for too long…your powers are wavering. Your slips have had nothing to do with you and everything to do with us. We beg…and plead forgiveness from our most precious gem."

"Will you guide me and give me strength until I have enough power to do so myself once again?" She whispered to her reflection watching the lips stay still as she spoke. The eyes however changed from a bright red to a dark crimson.

"Your strength is our strength. Your weakness is our weakness. We are one and the same, our most cherished. If you ask us for help, we will guide you. It is your flesh that walks the ground of our sister realm. Your flesh that does our bidding, and your flesh that grants us our victories. But for now until you once again are still of mind, we will bless our Gracious Queen with what she desires." The reflection moved on its own and ghosted out of the water. Aiyana's reflection did not reappear. Her reflection now stood next to her, eyes dark crimson, and smile a eerily wide, white mash of teeth.

"Aiyana…" Aiyana looked up at the image stunned. The Shadows never used her name. Always they called her something beautiful and spectacular like they couldn't believe they were so lucky to have her - something she never understood. However this time...this time they had called her by name.

The shadow figure placed a hand to its chin before sighing. "The truth is… the Pharoah's cousin could be your undoing."

Aiyana let out a startled laugh break the tension in the room. "Sure Shadows. He'll totally be my undoing." She said sarcastically. "Somehow, I don't think…"

"His knowledge of your people is not a lie. However, his hatred for your people is strange. Yes fear is apparent in everyone in this kingdom we're afraid, but he really seems to dislike you particularly. But of course, you are _perfect_." It finished in a purr.

"Shadows…"

"Destiny has played it's hand to marry you to this King, but his cousin should not be taken lightly. If...if this man is to be your undoing, you would be wise to make friends with him. Change his prejudice, or a knife to the back might be the only thing the Pharaoh could expect to come of the marriage."

"You want me to make friends with that jerk?"

"Someone is coming…we must make haste. Beware of your presence here Young Princess. You are not here by the will of the destined fate of the Shadow Ruler. You are here as the next Queen of Khmet. Do not ruin this opportunity." The figure walked backwards into the water, lying down. Once solidified, the eyes slowly turned back to blue.

A hard knock sounded at her door.

"Enter."

"Your Highness, I have a rushed message from the palace of Eranarea. It has just arrived."

Aiyana walked to her desk and pulled a pouch out of her satchel before continuing to the door and smiled at the messenger.

"Thank you." She reached into the pouch and pulled out a few silver pieces handing them to him in exchange for her letter.

"Um…what is this?" He stared at the silver, his eyes wide.

"Payment…is this wrong? Is it not enough?" She reached into her pouch and pulled out some more.

"No one pays a messenger…" His eyes widened even further.

"No one pays their messenger…but how do you make a living then?"

"I work another job, this is just for the exercise and the travel. I trade for my living." He still stared at her hand holding the silver pieces.

"Well take this anyways. Eranarea is far away…" She took her letter and placed the few pieces of silver in his hand.

"You are far too kind…how are you one of those blood thirsty Eranareans?" He bowed low to her and then ran down the corridor.

Closing the door, she turned her letter over eyes going wide at the seal. She stumbled over to her vanity to pull out a knife. She placed the blade to the seal, before her hands shook and she dropped it to the table.

"When I am more myself I will deal with you." Letting the envelope slip from her hands, Aiyana decided a small nap would be best before opening the letter. She slid into her bed glancing one more time at the envelope before turning on her other side and sleeping.

* * *

He was completely embarrassed with himself, and didn't know if his pride would ever recover. Rejection was something new to him. The men and women around the palace never denied him, whether they were in his harem, or just common slaves. They caved easily under his power and suave personality. One look and his prey succumbed to his bed chambers.

Atem found himself lying in his cold bed unable to sleep. Maybe he would visit the other side of the palace, after all, his harem girls and boys would be still willing to please him tonight. They were all quite taken with their young King. Free to leave if they wished, many never left loving the lavish lifestyle they were awarded. Treating his slaves correctly was something his father had taught him. Fear made obedient slaves, but loyalty and honor was earned through trust.

Feeling his stomach rumble, Atem turned away from his bed walking the expanse of his rooms. He refused to move from his childhood rooms to the royal chambers his father once inhabited. His room was his own. The teenager was king now, and had a right to decided to not move from his glorious bed, which was littered in nicks along the backside cataloging his many sexual exploits from over the years.

Opening his door the pharaoh asked his attending slave, one he didn't recognize, to gather him a midday snack. Atem went through so many slaves it seemed over the years. He would either induct them into his harem, find them better positions in the palace if deserving, or was just unpleased with their service, releasing them back into the public. It had been that way since his preteen years. The blonde teenager sat on his knees back to the wall and scrambled to his feet. He was around the pharaohs age, and was quite pretty in the Kings opinion.

_Perhaps I can make him my next notch…_

The slave boy left swiftly down the hall going towards the kitchens. Atem closed his door and smirked to himself. Walking forward to his desk, he removed all the unnecessary jewelry and crown from his head. Pouring some musk scented oil into his hands, he rubbed his neck and arms. If a women refused to sleep with him, then the pharoah would replace her with a man.

Atem swirled himself onto a stool, flipping his cape out behind him. Lighting the oil lamp, he sat back liking the glow it produced around the room. He smelt good, he looked good, and the room had a good atmosphere. The blonde slave didn't stand a chance. The Pharaoh knew he would induct this slave into his harem by nightfall.

A soft knock startled him out of his daydreaming.

"Enter."

Slowly opening his door the slave stepped inside with wide eyes. He bowed low holding a tray of red grapes in front of him. "Today for his Majesty, the kitchens have gloriously prepared some succulent red grapes. Let their flavour please you." He placed the tray in front of his king before bowing once more and turned to leave.

"You know," The King stood and pressed a palm to the slaves shoulder noticing the fine, strong build of his target. "Grapes are sweet and succulent, but I bet you would truly be exquisite on my tongue." He smiled his most seductively charming smile as the slave turned round. "What is your name?" Turning around fully the slave was caught in the Pharoahs gaze. Before his crowning, Atem was known to be fairly handsy with his staff. Doctors kept telling him that if he kept touching the slaves he would get sick from their poor lifestyles. Yet, he continued with his cunning suave attitude. However, Atem rarely got sick. So, he used his constant touching as another way to catch his prey in his trap, before devouring them to his satisfaction.

"Jono." The boy whispered entrapped, taking a step forward as Atem applied pressure to his shoulder. In a single motion the slave found himself sitting on the stool as his mouth was plundered by the expert lips and tongue that belonged to his Pharoah.

Moving an inch away, a string of saliva still connected their lips. "Jono, you will be the new jewel of my palace. Please accompany myself…" He gestured towards his sleeping quarters. The king walked briskly across the room before turning round to find the slave on hands and knees on the floor, forehead touching the ground.

"My King." he cried against the marble. "As much as I wish to obey your every request…I feel it would be…completely in my best wishes to stay away, and not anger your newly betrothed. No one wants to anger an Eranarean wife, so I have heard."

Atem felt like slapping himself. Having every woman and man succumb to his every desire had grown on him. Now, he should have realized they wouldn't come to him anymore, engaged elsewhere - to an Eranarean no less - as he was. But he was a King now and he should be able to have anything he wanted.

"Please save me from your bride's impending wrath."

"Stand."

The slave rose to his feet quickly, head still bowed.

"Jono."

The blonde looked at his King.

"You deny me my rights as your Phaorah. You will serve me." Atem took a few demanding steps towards the quivering slave.

"You will stop this squirming immediately. It is an honor to be chosen." He grabbed the blondes arm, fully intending to show that he was more powerful than...than who though? His soon to be wife, the Eranarean people in general, the rumour itself?

"NO!" the boy yelled grabbing at the King's hand on his arm and pushing against his opposing shoulder blade with the other. Using force he pushed the Pharaoh away. Fear suddenly overwhelmed the slaves face and he shrunk to his knees into a low bow, mouth and chest pressed to the floor.

Atem's first response was a hurtful punishment of lashings for the disobedient slave. Any other palace official would have. But he was not in the mood for anything tonight other than self satisfaction. The boy refrained from moving on the floor, staying as still and as low as he could go without lying flat. Maybe, this slave could still be useful. Aknadin was constantly telling him that he needed a personal slave that he wasn't sleeping with. Maybe….

"Leave my chambers, slave. I expect you at my rooms again when Ra sets in the sky to serve me my evening meal. You will stand by my side in the throne room from that point on, and you will obey my every demand never leaving my side. Let this be your punishment for now. Disobey me a second time, and I will have you 5 lashings. Dismissed." He turned round, away from the slave.

Jono left quickly.

Alone again, Atem fell onto his empty bed looking at the pillow beside his own that he knew would remain empty for quite some time. He figured the princess might just keep away any new prospects. He would definitely visit his harem come Khonsu's rising that evening. He couldn't remember a time when he didn't have someone sleeping beside him for more than a few days. Even when he was small, his cousin, Seth, shared a room with him for protection. Mahado was also known to cry out for attention occasionally, and spend the night with the Prince and his cousin. Atem now felt lonely, a feeling he didn't fancy. He knew he would be spending many a night in the forthcoming future in his harem, if just for the company.

Finishing his grapes with a satisfying explosion of flavour in his mouth as he crushed his teeth against their thin skins, the King decided that perhaps a small nap might be best for his mood. Sleep slowly took him but he did not dream. He never dreamed anymore, not since his fathers death. Dreaming only took him to a dark place he never wanted to revist.

* * *

The evening came quickly. Waking from her mid-day slumber from a sharp knock on the door, Aiyana rose only to be greeted by her personal _pleasure_ slave given to her by the pharaoh. She had learned the woman's name was Maisha. With her busty figure and long blonde hair, the slave was definitely from elsewhere north in the continents.

After a few pleasantries were exchanged, Maisha declared her king was to tired to retain any sense of company this evening and wished to be left alone. Knowing that the slave had probably just travelled from Atem's harem, she snorted in humour, before dismissing the slave to her nightly duties.

Still exhausted from the missions of the last while, and her trip that previous evening, the princess decided to stay in bed till morning and relax. It had been months since she just had time to stay in bed all day and have no responsibilities.

As the night grew darker, the envelopes seal on her bedside table glowed brighter. To anyone who might have witnessed its shine, it would seem very dark and sinister indeed. To the trained eye, however, they would know that it was the seal of the Elemental Rulers.

* * *

"MY KING PLEASE OPEN UP!"

"Come… in…" He yawned loudly, comfortably warm between the beautiful flat chested brunette sleeping beside him in the crook of his arm, and a older bald headed boy with his cheek pressed to his king's stomach now blinking awake.

"My King…your aren't dressed…and have not eaten? My Pharaoh…it is late morning! If I had known, I would have been in earlier. We couldn't find you…"

"Slow down, Mahado. You'll wake everyone. What is happening. Why must I be awake?" He chuckled at his advisors antics.

"The Eranarean Princess's hand maiden has just entered the city. You must be present on the throne to meet her!"

"You should go then." The brunette whispered next to him.

"Yah. Leave to your duties my King." The two removed themselves from the Pharaoh's person, getting out of the bed.

Mahado rushed through the Pharoah's wardrobe he kept in the sleeping chambers of his harem. "You will have to get your harem girls and boys to dress you quickly and fix your eyes. You have little time, so please hurry! This is your first day of being Pharoah, please do not ruin it, and disgrace this city."

"Mahado, my friend. You are going to go grey early worrying over me so much. Leave, and I shall arrive on time." Atem smiled back, charming as ever, even with his spiky hair disheveled and sleep still hazing over his eyes.

The Magician left the room, and Atem flopped back down on his bed with a grunt, before being tugged out of the bed by the same two whom he had slept with the night previous.

* * *

Aiyana had woken early that morning, unable to sleep any longer. She stretched, and yawned, and was pleased to note that she was alone in her rooms. She had half a sense to think her slave might be at the foot of her bed ready to serve her the second the princess's eyes opened.

"I must prepare for my handmaiden today." She whispered to herself looking outside the balcony to the rising of Ra's light. "It will be nice to have her at my side." A soft wind blew through the room blowing her hair away from her face. "Today will be a good day I think."

Turning round, she noticed the offending glow of the envelopes seal on her table.

"I guess it's time to deal with you." She muttered annoyed grabbing the envelope. Pressing a knife to the tip of her finger, a pearl of blood pooled onto the blades tip. Pressing it to the seal, the bloody drop turned white, and the seal sliced in half. The papyrus inside had a golden hue, and she instantly knew that the Elemental Light Priestess had sent it.

**Shadow,**

**I look forward to meeting your new husband to be. A battle keeps me away for now, but I imagine you should be seeing me in Khmet soon enough. It's been a while since a Light Elemental has entered Khmet. I look forward to placing a blessing onto the new King of Shakmet.**

**Light**

_Why must... you always do this to me Light!..._

A sharp knock sounded on her door. "Come in Maisha."

"Your Highness. I'm glad you are awake. I will ready a gown for you. I have been given word that your handmaiden has been spotted by the guards at the front gate to the city. They wish for you to identify her, so we have not a repeat of the crowning ceremony."

"Then we should make haste. My handmaiden is not known for her patience."

* * *

Riding through the city on her horse she was surprised that no one noticed her being out of the ordinary. With her blonde hair and horse, she assumed someone would recognize her and the screaming in terror would begin. The front gates were just as she remembered them. The guards once they saw her all began to draw their weapons. Another guard on horseback stood beside her. "Stand easy men. The princess is here to identify her guest."

"Of course…" One of the guards went to the entrance and opened a side door. A figure in a dark cloak walked out. Aiyana quickly dismounted her steed, before the cloaked figure spoke softly in Eranarean to the princess.

"Egyptian please while we are here."

"Of course my lady."

"She is with me, you all may stand down. I will be returning to the palace now. Send a guard on horseback to ready the Young King. He will need to be witness to her arrival after all."

"Of course, your Highness." One guard sneered before a horse was brought to him, and he rode off to the palace.

Hauling her handmaiden onto the back of her horse, Aiyana pulled on her steeds reigns for the trek back to the palace. Her handmaiden held onto the princess's waist tightly as two guards rode on either side.

"Your Highness...I'm not entirely certain we are trusted here."

"Do you blame them?"

"You are here as a Princess though?"

"Does it matter to them?"

"No I guess not."

"I should have brought you Teana when I came originally. My entrance was less than ordeal."

"I did warn you didnt I?"

Returning the horse to a slave in front of the castle, Aiyana held the brunettes hand leading her to the throne room. "You are here to protect me from them. You understand that? My magic needs to be dulled in comparison to yours. If neede,d I want you to overly display your magical abilities whenever possible. Perhaps not now, but eventually." The blonde instructed.

"Same as always then?" The brunette smirked.

As they reached the throne room doors, the brunette pulled her hood back over her hair and set herself one pace behind the Princess. Two slave boys at the doors opened them quickly revealing the throne room.

"Same as always." Aiyana's smile left her face as the two Eranareans entered the throne room, the whispers dying upon their entrance.

* * *

_I haven't used these passages in so long…_

The Pharaoh walked through a hidden tunnel to the back of the throne room. He knew taking the normal route he would never make it, but with the secret passageway, he would still uphold his image. It had been a common occurrence for his harem girls to dress him over the years. Seth was constantly buried in his studies, and Mahado in his magical training. So even with his Father's constant requests to not, Atem spent a lot of time in his harem rooms making friends with his pleasure slaves. He would play board games with the boys and girls instead of just demanding pleasures of the flesh like many kings before him. If only for the human interactions, the many slaves he kept in his harem probably respected him more than those that served him otherwise.

Entering the back of the throne room, he looked to see if anyone was around the secret opening. Not seeing any, he strutted out of the hidden crevice in the wall - a much tighter squeeze than he remembered.

"THERE YOU ARE! ARE YOU MAD?! SLEEPING IN! YOU ARE LUCKY…"

"Seth, must you yell so loud in the morning?" The king interrupted.

"Ra is high in the sky. Morning has disappeared. Do not tarnish you father's name by being lazy!"

"Seth. I slept in. But see, I'm here on time! No harm done. Take a deep breath. I swear…"

The doors swung open and a guard walked in. "The Princess Aiyana of Eranarea, and her handmaiden have entered the castle, all present stand guard!"

Atem took his seat on his throne and folded his fingers over the edge of the armrests.

The princess sauntered down the walkway, a young women buried in a dark cloak following close behind her. When they reached the throne, Aiyana bowed her head, while the other got on one knee before a small voice in a foreign tongue escaped from inside the cape. The blonde princess whispered worriedly next to her. The woman rose off the ground and pulled the hood from her head. Chestnut brown hair fell down to her shoulders, and dark black liner surrounded both of her bright sapphire blue eyes. "My handmaiden Teana, my Pharoah."

"Young King, it is very pleasant to meet with you. I am…blessed for the privilege to be allowed in your wonderful city." The brunette spoke softly.

Atem smiled his most handsome smile as his heart thudded harshly in his chest.

_Why are all Eranareans so beautiful…_

"Thank you for coming to my city. I hope you enjoy yourself while here." His eyes smiled. "There are restrictions to where you are allowed as a servant, but I am sure some of the other servants will help you…"

"Pharoah, Teana is not my servant…" Aiyana remarked exasperated as her handmaiden's head twisted round to look at her.

"At the least she stays by my side and is my friend above all other duties. She is like my right hand, much like High Priest Seth is to you. She is not my slave! She is…my confidant."

The spectators in the room started whispering, gossip filling the room. Teana bowed again before placing a hand over the blondes lower arm. "Please forgive me, I have entered the room wrong, and have given you the wrong impression of myself, Pharaoh. This is how a right hand enters into an Eranarean court, I should have done more studying on how to be better at portraying one's self in an Egyptian matter. My knowledge of the language is great, but your customs still trouble me. My Princess is much better at showing other sides of herself than I am." She removed the rest of her cloak and hung it over her arm. "Perhaps I should have entered without the cape. Her gown underneath was made of a white satin with gold cuffs. "Perhaps now I look more Egyptian…yes?"

Atem tried not to stare at the exquisiteness that was the goddess standing before him. Aiyana was beautiful yes, but she held nothing on her handmaiden in his opinion. His mind raced trying to think of ways to get this celestial being, into his bed. Swallowing roughly he threw on what he hoped to be an indifferent facial expression as he shifted in his seat uncomfortable under his skirt.

"Forgive me for my mistake. When your Princess said her handmaiden was coming, I assumed…but that doesn't matter. You are welcome to my palace in anyways your Master deems worthy of you."

"I'm not her master…" Aiyana deadpanned in return staring at him.

Seth stood with millennium item in hand, a sneer immediate on his face. "I warn you again Eranarean. You will watch your tongue when speaking to the Pharaoh."

"It is fine Seth. She is right, after all she did say. Fine, your_ confidant _then, may go wherever you go, Princess."

They both bowed before leaving the throne room. The whispers that they left behind only grew louder. Aknadin and Shimon Muran pulled the King aside after a few minutes of the whispers growing in strength and decibel.

"You should not let her talk to you in that fashion. She may be your wife to be, but you are still the King of these people. Letting her badmouth you in front of your subjects projects weakness on your part." Shimon reprimanded.

"Yes, even if she is Eranarean. You project to your people that she is stronger than you, the Pharaoh chosen by the Gods." Aknadin crossed his arms.

"Her tongue may be sharp, but she's harmless."

"Not to your reputation!"

Atem sighed. He was having a good morning too. Why must everyone constantly tell him how to do this.

"Fine, I'll speak to her."

"Yes, you will."

* * *

Jono was a doting slave. After the mess up the day previous, he was sure to be in the throne room early that morning. Watching his Pharaoh seemingly appear out from nowhere was not uncommon, but it still shook him to his core. Would the man be mad at him for not being at his side that morning. No, he wasn't in his room, the slave should be fine that he met him in his throne room.

When the parade of the Princess's Handmaiden was finished the blonde watched his master be pulled to the side by the elders of the court. The king looked less than amused, upon his return. Jono was ordered to bring some breakfast to the Pharoah's side before he was to address the peasants and their pleas as was proper of a King in the mornings.

There was only one other slave other than the cooks in the kitchen. He had met her once before briefly, but had not seen her since. Her blonde hair was lighter than his, so he supposed she was probably from around his original nation. He had been born in Egypt, as had his parents, but he remembered stories of his ancestors coming from the north, across the big waters.

"I hear that you are to be the Kings personal slave outside of the realm of the pleasures of the flesh, Jono. It is going round that you denied him. The Pharaoh must have seen something extraordinary in you for you not to have been beheaded by now."

"I'm still on guard to be the perfect slave to him." The kitchens presented Jono with a platter of meats and breads as well as a glass of clear water.

"I now belong to the princess by orders of the Pharaoh. I was once his favourite whom he visited often. She refuses to touch me. It is…" She sighed closing her eyes before receiving a tray of bread and meats herself for her charge. "It's refreshing to be wanted for intellectual conversation. My names Maisha by the way. I suppose we will see each other often now."

"The wedding will not take place till the fields have been plowed once again and the seeds are planted. We will spend less time in each others company than you think. But still," Having the pleasure slave this close to him, he was able to truly appreciate her beauty. He could understand why she was the pharaohs favourite. With her large breasts, blonde hair, and the perfect proportions to her toned body, Maisha was truly fantastic to look at.

"You are a strange one aren't you? Maybe...maybe I make sure the princess visits tonight and we have another conversation?"

"I would enjoy that." He returned, before leaving swiftly back to the throne room.


End file.
